


Hillside

by SpunWithPain



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare, cuddling a snuggling (minor), pining (minor), potentially one-sidded it’s up to your interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunWithPain/pseuds/SpunWithPain
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo are bored and decide to play a game of truth or dare. It comes with unexpected results.





	Hillside

**Author's Note:**

> My attention span is too short to write anything too long. So it kinda cuts off abruptly... I thought it was a decent place to end it and couldn’t decide how to continue it, sorry if it bothers you

  
Sorey laid against the grassy hill, watching clouds go by. The wind tousling his brown hair even more than it already was. He sighed, borderline bored out of his mind. Someone tapped his shoulder, and he jumped. Mikleo was sitting next to him, a slight pouty look on his face. The brunette couldn’t help but blush slightly, covering his face with his arms.

“One day you’re going to give me a heart attack Mikleo.” He muttered pretty seriously, though they could both tell he was joking. The platinum laid down on his side, slightly pressed against Sorey’s side. The human wanted to move away, but was frozen in his spot. The feeling had gotten worse. It was an odd feeling he’d get when around Mikleo. He didn’t really know what it was, but it had almost always been there. Recently however, it had been getting way worse.

“I’m bored.” The seraph stated simply, one of his arms lazily laying across Sorey’s chest. The platinum was too close now, and the other shifted nervously.

“Yeah? What am I supposed to do about that?” The brunette chuckled, tempted to pull Mikleo closer. In the end he did, and the smaller male was partially on top of him. They were chest to chest, and the human could feel other’s racing heart. It thrummed against him wildly, as red bloomed across his pale face.

“I-I dont know…” he responded quietly, the human laughing softly. He rolled over slightly, so that their bodies were completely pressed together. What was he thinking…

“We should play a game.” He stated, he meant for it to be more of a suggestion, but he had an idea and didn’t want to lose this opportunity.

“What kinda game?” Mikleo asked quietly, closing his eyes and staying pressed against the human.

“Truth or dare, some of the seraphs were playing it a while ago and it seems pretty fun.” Sorey replied, the platinum nodding,

“Yeah, I’ve heard of it; but I’ll only play if the dares don’t require me to get up.” He responded. The brunette giggled,

“So you like laying here with me?” He inquired innocently, Mikleo blushed, and nodded. The human was a little stunned by the answer, and could feel his face heat up, only a little though.

“Fair enough, you can go first.” Sorey then said, wrapping an arm around the seraph.

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to wear my circlet.” Mikleo responded, the human couldn’t help but notice how innocent the dare was.

“But why?” He replied, seriously interested in why the latter would pick this of all things.

“I… -want to see how you would look.” The platinum shrugged, moving to take the golden piece of jewelry off. He handed it to Sorey, who sat up slightly and put it on with a little bit of difficulty. When he looked back over at the seraph he was blushing profusely.

“Does it look good?” The human asked, unable to see it himself,

“Y-Yeah… it looks really good on you…” the other murmured, quickly taking it off the human and putting it back on underneath his hair. The brunette shrugged off the other’s behavior, seraphs could be super innocent at times.

“Alright, my turn! Truth or dare~?”

“Truth” this didn’t surprise Sorey in the least,

“What is the scariest dream you’ve ever had?” The brunette asked, he wanted to know mostly for blackmail. The platinum thought for a moment,

“I once had a dream that you left the village… but, you wouldn’t let me go with you, and… I never saw you again…” Mikleo muttered, hiding his face in the human’s chest.  
“I-I’m terrified of losing you…” he continued quietly. Sorey didn’t know how to respond,

“Oh… Mikleo… I would never leave you…” The human reassured, the seraph was sniffling,  
“Do you want to stop playing…?” The brunette asked gently, the latter shook his head.

“N-no… I have some things I want to ask you… truth or dare?”

“Truth, I guess?”

“Are you in love with anyone?”

“Yes, I think…” The brunette found that to be a little unexpected and decided to retaliate.  
“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Are you in love with anyone?”

“Y-yes…” Mikleo was quite flustered, and shifted against Sorey.  
“Truth or dare?” The seraph continued the game,

“...truth…” Sorey was hesitant, this could get serious.

“Who are you in love with?” There it was, the question he feared, though he had practically walked right into that one.

“D-do I have to answer?” The human stuttered, the seraph only nodded.  
“You have to promise this won’t change anything between us, that you won’t hate me.” He continued,

“I could never hate you Sorey,” Mikleo replied gently,

“I love you.” The human replied quietly, the other was silent.  
“Mikleo?” He then asked nervously, the seraph avoiding his gaze. Sorey sat up, the platinum still wouldn’t look at him.  
“I-I’ll give you some time to think…” he moved to get up, the seraph grabbing his sleeve.

“Don’t go… I- i-it’s your turn..” Mikleo responded, blushing a light pink and attempting to cover his face. Sorey laid back down, cautiously wrapping an arm around the seraph once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so multifandom it hurts. Anyway I found this deep down in my google docs account... it’s pretty old but I still like it.


End file.
